1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a system for sensing and alerting a user to pressure and force on his foot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diabetics and other afflicted people with medical problems can have failures in the nervous system. This could be detrimental to their health since they often do not recognize pain, discomfort, irritation, changes in pressure, swelling, changes in temperature or have an inability to recognize pain, discomfort, irritation, changes in pressure, swelling, or changes in temperature to a sufficient degree to prevent injury, or illness to themselves. This is especially prevalent in the feet of the afflicted person with failure(s) in their nervous system since their feet are susceptible to increased pressure, irritation, changes in pressure, swelling, or changes in temperature while standing, sitting or lying down. Thus, an afflicted person may place too much pressure on a foot or a portion of a foot by physical activity, by standing or even while sitting or lying down. This is problematic because too much pressure on the foot or a portion of the foot could cause increased nerve damage to the foot, destruction of the skin creating an open wound, or a host of other ailments. Thus, there is a need for a low-cost system to alert the user to problematic pressure, and other physiologic and biomechanical changes to their foot or feet along with continuous active monitoring of the changes in pressure and other physiologic and biomechanical changes being applied to their foot or feet.